


Home is Where the Heart Is

by blacklionshiro (Fonbella)



Series: Bi Positivity One Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Battle, Reunions, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonbella/pseuds/blacklionshiro
Summary: Shiro was lost and found. He comes back home, to be met with love.





	Home is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on [Tumblr](https://blacklionshiro.tumblr.com/post/160360487572).

As far as Shiro’s concerned, he was pretty decent at close quarter combat. He was not the best at offensive combat — he could admit that much, but he had great defensive skills. He had years of training of catching his instructors’ kicks with his forearms. Then he learned to do it with one. Deflecting punches and predicting attacks came pretty easily to him. He would even say he was a natural at it.

But for all of his great achievements, he completely failed to see Keith and Allura coming into his direction until it was too late and he was already on the ground. It was followed by a pained groan and as happy as he was to see the two of them, he wished they would at least have the decency to remember Shiro just came back from a dangerous place and his entire body was weak and aching and screaming for some well deserved rest.

What Shiro got instead, was the two of them speaking over each other. He couldn’t make out their words very well. Between the overwhelming feelings of pain and happiness, it was hard to distinguish whether they were screaming at Shiro for being gone, happy that he was back or concerned that he would disappear again.

In all honesty, Shiro had a hard time blaming them.

Seeing as getting them to get up and let Shiro go would be impossible, he completely relaxed his body, let Allura shake his shoulders, Keith hang tightly to his arm — and he smiled. He couldn’t make out the words, but hearing their voice was cathartic anyway. A wave of emotions that told him it was real, he was back, Pidge and Hunk were crying in the distance but quickly approaching, over the comm in the helmet he could hear Lance celebrating.

None of this was a dream. He really made it back.

With whatever strength he had left, Shiro tuned out everything else and embraced Keith and Allura tightly, pulling them closer to himself. It hurt, but that wasn’t important. Somehow, that seemed to quiet them down. Allura hung tightly to his armor, hiding her face on his chest. Keith gently removed Shiro’s helmet so he could press a kiss to his forehead, then hid his face against Shiro’s shoulder.

He was home. They were home. He missed them and he was never going to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of prompts I got on Tumblr. The prompt was: _Hmm how about Shallureith, finding Shiro after season two and refusing to let him go? :3_
> 
> Concrits are highly encouraged. Thank you for reading!


End file.
